


Weight of the World

by miraculouslyenoughwinchester



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Later Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslyenoughwinchester/pseuds/miraculouslyenoughwinchester
Summary: Fifteen years ago Penelope and her family moved to Paris.Now Penelope is twenty-two and going to the college every designer dreams about.But as she is losing friendship, as well as troubles at home arise, Penelope feels torn and wants to give up on everything she worked so hard for.One night she is visited by a man in a skin tight suit, who goes by the name of Chat Noir. Intrigued by this man, she stayed on the balcony and talked to him.The talks became a daily thing and she started to see him in broad daylight, fighting crime that she never could.She starts to fall in love with Chat Noir and mistakes are made. And soon she has to move again. But will she stay with the reveal of who Chat Noir is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm miraculouslyenoughwinchester. This story is one of my first ones on here. I have written some of this down and have a plan of what is going to happen so hopefully this is all good.

"Late again Miss Dupain-Chang?"The teacher calls out the pale girl with midnight blue hair at the front of the class. 

She seemed surprised that she was caught and a pink dust sprinkled over her cheeks in embarrassment as she spoke the words, "I'm sorry sir."

The teacher mumbled something under their breath as they started where they left off before Marinette disturbed the class. 

Marinette quickly ran to her seat beside Alya with a sigh of relief from no longer being the center of attention.

I wrote a few things down in my notebook and transferred them to another paper, handing it to Marinette.

She smiled in appreciation and took my notes while mouthing a 'thank you' to me before turning around.

I sat back in my seat before sliding my jacket over my bare arms, shivering.

The room was typically cold but for some reason it was colder than normal.

I rubbed my hands together in an attempt to create friction and warmth, yet I failed. I moved my cold hands to my pen and begun to write again.

I had not gotten very far before a scream was heard. All heads were lifted, in fear of what was to come.

Another scream was heard and students started to get up from their seats and a few started to panic.

"Students please sit down!" The teacher calls out, "This is not an excuse to get up from your seats and act like hoodlums!"

I rolled my eyes and started for the front of the class to see what was happening outside.

I was distracted by teacher that I didn't notice someone running towards the door as well.

I had bumped into Adrien, whom had a thing of paint in his hands. He was probably trying to put it away but it ended up on my clothes. 

Adrien's eyes went wide as he started spewing apologies as he tried cleaning my light coloured clothes from the black paint. I swatted his hand away, not liking the sudden touch.

"I can clean myself up." I say as I stood up and walked to the bathroom so I could clean myself off.

While I was in there I noticed my clothes would be stained and would never look like same again. I sighed as I looked at my hands, now tinted black with the paint's colour.

I put my hands under the water to wash them off. The water was lukewarm but started getting colder as I used it. I scratched at my hands, trying to get the paint out of the crevasses of my palm.

I shivered and pulled my jacket up higher on my shoulders.

Suddenly as i put my hand back in the water the water begun to freeze.

I tried to pull it from the basin but it was stuck. I screamed out in terror and there was a laugh from behind me that didn't sound feminine.

I whipped my head around to stare into the man's eyes.

"I always knew there was something good in the girls bathroom." He says with a chuckle.

My eyes widen and I struggle against my icy binds. "No!" I cry out as he got closer to me.

"It's alright, I just need to back what I lost."

I looked at the man closely, trying to figure out who he was. He had pale skin with light coloured hair.

Nothing was coming to mind, I couldn't figure out who he was.

"Oh come on Penelope don't you see it's-" He was interrupted by a girl in red and black spandex throwing open the door. "Ladybug." He growled.

My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face. "Thank god." 

Ladybug flashed me a smile and started to battle the frosty guy. I stayed on the side lines as I watched Chat Noir come into battle.

I watched in awe as they battled.

After they took the guy's ring and released the akuma the ice melted off my fingers.

I shook my hands off and smiled, "Thank you so much Ladybug and Chat Noir!" 

Chat Noir smiled and put his shoulder on the wall of a stall, folding his arms over his chest. "It was nothing, I would think that my first time in the girls' bathroom would be more eventful though."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was implying and Ladybug swat him aside the head. "Sorry about that." She says glaring at Chat Noir.

I chuckled as I rubbed my hand against my neck. "It's fine, I'm used to those comments."

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow at my comment and looked at my shirt.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked. 

"Oh this?" I ask motioning to my shirt. "A guy did this in the flurry of panic and yeah." I say trailing off as I frown at the memory.

"Well it was nice to see you Penelope I need to go before my identity is seen. Goodbye!" Chat Noir says speeding away.

"Me too, bye Penelope!" Ladybug says following Chat Noir.

I sigh, giving them a few seconds head start before I realized, that they knew my name.


End file.
